In a network environment, sensors can be placed at various devices or elements in the network to collect flow data and network statistics from different locations. In particular sensors can be deployed in a network to collect network traffic data related to nodes or clusters of nodes operating in the network. The collected data from the sensors can be analyzed to monitor and troubleshoot the network. The data collected by the sensors can provide valuable details about the status, security, or performance of the network, as well as any network elements. Currently, such collected data and analytics generated from the collected data are only available on a per-network granularity level. Specifically, different networks with sensors deployed within them to gather collected data lack interoperability. This leads to redundancies in controlling operation of these networks. Additionally, a lack of interoperability between different networks with data collecting sensors makes it difficult to analyze operation of nodes and clusters of nodes across the different networks, otherwise referred to as visibility across the networks.